


Secret Santa 2019

by LoAndBiHold



Series: [Horizon-Seed] Les missions de Lavande [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoAndBiHold/pseuds/LoAndBiHold
Summary: Lavande reçu une lettre et doit alors trouver un cadeau. Il espère faire plaisir au destinataire !
Series: [Horizon-Seed] Les missions de Lavande [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580614





	Secret Santa 2019

**Author's Note:**

> **Cadeau pour[Okamidraw44](https://www.deviantart.com/okamidraw44)  
> dans le cadre du Secret santa 2019 du groupe [Horizon-Seed](https://www.deviantart.com/horizon-seed)**

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour Lavande de recevoir une lettre de la part de June. La lettre était très proche de celle qu'il avait lui-même envoyé et, ne réfléchissant pas trop, se mit à la tâche de trouver le cadeau pour l'humaine.

Il ne la connaissait pas particulièrement donc il se mit à l'espionner un peu, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait sans sembler dangereux ou bizarre. Si elle voulait un animal il faudrait qu'elle l'aime au moins un peu !   
Dans sa tête c'était déjà trouvé, un petit animal comme un furet ou une belette conviendrait parfaitement ! Certes l'odeur n'était pas affriolante mais ils étaient intelligents, marrant et féroces !

Bien décidé à trouver le présent de June le plus rapidement possible il passa plusieurs jours dans la forêt à sélectionner la bestiole. Il en voudrait un peu peureux et surtout amical. Au détour d'un chemin perché sur un rocher il trouva l'animal parfait.   
Certes son expression donnait l'idée que la colère était bien ancrée dans son cœur mais quand on passait un peu de temps à jouer avec on remarquait qu'il était parfait, un peu espiègle mais pas méchant.   
Oui, ce furet serait celui de June ! En plus il lui rappelait un peu sa future maîtresse. Peut-être les yeux vert foncé qui lui faisait penser vaguement au joyaux qu'elle avait autour du cou ou alors la couleur de ses pattes qui était étrangement proche de celle des cheveux de l'humaine.

Très fier il prit alors l'animal et commença a essayer de le dresser un peu.   
Le jour J il l’apparat d'un joli ruban rouge et alla le présenter à June. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle aimerait son cadeau !


End file.
